malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Hood
|warren=Warren of Death Omtose Phellack |soletaken= |divers= }} Hood was the God of Death and the King of High House Death.Gardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae His was one of only seven religions allowed on Kartool Island prior to the Malazan conquest.The Bonehunters, Prologue, UK MMPB p.27 In Deadhouse Gates During the Season of Rot, a priest of Hood covered in flies approached Heboric and Felisin Paran while they were chained together against a wall in Unta. The priest stopped before them and said "Secret...to show...now..." The flies suddenly scattered, revealing no man under the mass of flies and startling the guards and other prisoners. Felisin later wondered, "Was that Hood himself? Had the Lord of Death come to walk among mortals? And why stand before a once-priest of Fener — what was the message behind the revelation?"Deadhouse Gates, Prologue In Memories of Ice Hood was an enemy of the Crippled God and actively worked to subvert his schemes. After the Fallen One lashed Burn with chains of poison, the goddess gave Caladan Brood a hammer forged from her power to shatter her prison. Hood was among those Gods and Ascendants who agreed that Brood should not use the hammer, which would end all life on the planet in the process. The others in agreement were Anomander Rake and the Queen of Dreams.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5 As the Pannion Domin hordes descended on Capustan, Hood grew concerned and more actively opposed the Crippled God's machinations. He sent Gethol, his Herald, to the city to meet with Brukhalian, Mortal Sword of Fener and leader of the Grey Swords. Claiming brotherhood with the waning boar god, he offered the mercenaries protecting Capustan free passage by Warren to escape their inevitable doom. Additionally, he offered himself as their new patron. Brukhalian violently rejected the offer, striking Gethol with his sword.Memories of Ice, Chapter 7 Afterwards, Hood discarded Gethol from his service.Memories of Ice, Chapter 8 Hood also made an unspecified bargain with Trake, who ascended to true godhood to assume the title of God of War from the fallen Fener. For his part of the bargain, Trake was to deliver souls to Hood's gate. The Tiger of Summer chose the caravan guard, Gruntle, to be his Mortal Sword and many Pannion soldiers were slain at the Siege of Capustan.Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.656 What Trake received in return was unclear, although the First Hero somehow avoided his own journey to Hood's gate at his death shortly before attaining godhood.Memories of Ice, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.267 ] The Barghast gods offered the Quick Ben the use of their servant, Talamandas, to protect the Bridgeburner Mage from the infection of the Warrens. Suspecting a ruse, Quick Ben discovered that the Sticksnare's protection actually came from Hood. The mage forcibly summoned Hood and compelled him to confess his deal with the Barghast. Hood angrily demanded that Ganoes Paran, as the newly named Master of the Deck, deny the legitimacy of the House of Chains. He warned that Poliel, Mowri, and others flocked to take positions within the new House. Quick Ben eventually released him under the condition that the God relinquish his hold on Talamandas when the time came. As Hood departed, he threatened that Quick Ben would one day be his.Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.654-657 Silverfox reached an agreement with Hood to take care of her dying mother, the Mhybe. Hood agreed to send his Knight of Death to Capustan to inter the Mhybe within his temple. She would not pass on to Hood's gate but instead sleep eternally while living within a dream in the Warren of Tellann. K'rul was astonished by Hood's generosity.Memories of Ice, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.759-760Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.955/960 Hood also "hit back hard" against the infection of the Warrens to clear a space and allow his magic to be used at the Siege of Coral. The Bridgeburner mage, Toes, used Hood's Warren in the battle which saw the Crippled God's servant, the Pannion Seer, defeated by the Malazan alliance.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.884 In House of Chains ] While searching for Felisin Paran, Pearl and Lostara Yil came upon the campsite where Gryllen had attacked Felisin, Heboric, and Kulp. The Claw found the body of Baudin nearby and noted it was only a burnt and empty shell. He claimed that the god himself had stood there personally to claim the man's flesh and soul, and that there had been a change in Hood's House in the Deck of Dragons.House of Chains, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.557-562 Cotillion told Cutter that, given the right circumstances, Hood would look into a mortal's soul. Such an event happened with Baudin, whose sad death while attempting to protect Felisin had drawn Hood's attention. After looking into the mortal's soul, the god had made him his Knight of Death. Whatever Hood saw prompted him to make Baudin his Knight.House of Chains, Chapter 26, US SFBC p.848 On the eve of the Battle of Raraku, Febryl sensed that Hood was present and close, perhaps readying for the coming slaughter.House of Chains, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.776 In Midnight Tides Hood and his warren were unknown in the Kingdom of Lether and the surrounding lands.Midnight Tides, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.623 Even knowledge of the Hold of Death became lost and the paths of the dead in Lether were obscured, making the region prone to loitering ghosts, shades, and the undead.Midnight Tides, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.535-537Midnight Tides, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.602-604 In The Bonehunters Hood had his servants hunting for Skinner, the cheater of death. But as the Soldier of High House Death closed in on Skinner, Hood interrupted his travel through the Warrens, sending him to appear before Cutter and Heboric in a monastery of D'rek on Seven Cities. The frustrated soldier believed he had been sent to witness D'rek's choice to slaughter the priests of her own temple — a decision he already understood. But as the Soldier spoke to Cutter of the imminent return of the Tyrant King to Darujhistan, the Daru thief began to suspect Hood had a different intention. Cutter believed the Soldier's message was meant for himself, and he prepared to return to Darujhistan.The Bonehunters, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.158-162 In Reaper's Gale (Information needed) In Toll the Hounds In Dust of Dreams ] Hood returned to his frozen body, which was encased upon the Ice Throne, to find his band of fourteen undead Jaghut (from whom he had been long alienated) arrayed around him. Hood arose from the throne, knelt and told his silent audience that he sought "penance" for his ancient betrayal of them. The Jaghut warriors forgave Hood, and he rejoined them as their commander.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 13, US HC p.413-414Dust of Dreams, Chapter 24, US HC p.815-816 In The Crippled God Hood was revealed as the force helping Felash wield Omtose Phellack aboard The Undying Gratitude - which had been shipwrecked upon the coast of the Pelasiar Sea in the far southeastern part of Lether. When he appeared before the shipwrecked Shurq Elalle and company as they faced the threat of Sister Equity, Hood bit the face off the pure blood Forkrul Assail, killing her.The Crippled God, Chapter 9, US HC p.247-253 Hood then guided the repaired ship and its company to the Spire, in Kolanse, where they intended to meet up with the fleet of the Perish Grey Helms.The Crippled God, Chapter 18, US HC p.516-517 With his power over Omtose Phellack, Hood froze the harbor of the Spire and destroyed the Forkrul Assail, Kolansii and Perish warships anchored there. Hood then created a glacial path up to the top of the Spire to access the heart of the Crippled God, which had long been entombed there. Hood personally slew Sister Reverence, thus freeing the heart of the Crippled God.The Crippled God, Chapter 23, US HC p.764-765/774-775/779-780 In Return of the Crimson Guard Hood spoke to Dessembrae in the aftermath of the Battle of the Plains through the skull of a battlefield casualty. Dessembrae was bearing witness to a fallen soldier, likely Ullen Khadeve, whose potential for greatness had been squandered in death. Dessembrae told Hood that he no longer had any expectations of death. To ask its purpose was to "impose expectations on mute existence--expectations it is in no way obliged to meet or even extend. And so I make no more, ask no more." A surprised Hood departed and Dessembrae promised he and Hood would speak again.Return of the Crimson Guard, Epilogue, UK PB p.689-690 In Forge of Darkness Many millennia in the past Hood had dwelt in a keep in the Jaghut Odhan of the Jaghut Realm - the ancient homeland of the Jaghut - an area which was located to the far west of Kurald Galain, the home of the Tiste and of the city of Kharkanas.Map, "Kurald Galain", Forge of Darkness, US HC p.xiiForge of Darkness, Chapter 3, US HC p.51-52Map, "Thel Akai, Jaghut, Tiste Realms", Forge of Darkness, US HC p.xiii Hood's brother, Haut, in his travels discovered the murdered body of Hood's wife, Karish, upon the Spar of Andii.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 8, US HC p.203-205/226-231 The extremely grief-stricken Hood was subsequently imprisoned in the keep of the Lord of Hate in the "Empty City" of Omtose Phellack, situated in the center of the Jaghut Odhan.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 3, US HC p.52 This imprisonment of Hood was meant to be an "act of compassion" to prevent Hood from taking unwise vengeance upon the two Azathanai who had brutally slain his wife.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 11, US HC p.321-322Forge of Darkness, Chapter 16, US HC p.498/510-511 The Lord of Hate allowed Draconus - who was visiting from Kurald Galain - to speak with and then to free Hood. However, Hood was not interested in avenging himself on the Azathanai, but instead declared his intention to wage war on death.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 16, US HC p.519-523 Hood's call for allies in his war on death resulted in tens of thousands of "lost souls, grieving souls, one and all" who gathered on the Jaghut Odhan. These "lost souls" included groups and individuals of the Jaghut, the Thel Akai, the Dog-Runners, and a number of other peoples and races - all of whom flocked to join Hood's army.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 20, US HC p.661-662 In Fall of Light Subsequent to the events chronicled in Forge of Darkness, three Jaghut paid a visit to Gothos. The purpose of this meeting being to argue the pros and cons regarding the Jaghut joining the army of Hood, whose aim was to wage war on death. At the end of an extended discussion, the three Jaghut were not only sure that they had successfully met every argument Gothos might have had against Hood's goals, but were also sure that Jaghut were the obvious officers to serve in the army under the command of Hood.Fall of Light, Chapter 6, US HC p.146-150 Returning in triumph to the Jaghut Odhan encampment of Hood's army, the three shared with Hood these developments, assuring him that they, themselves, amongst other Jaghut - would march with Hood when the "time" arrived. Hood left to talk with Gothos, leaving the three to mind his burning but heatless campfire.Fall of Light, Chapter 6, US HC p.157-161 Members of Hood's army began to notice that although everything seemed normal outside the encampment, inside the camp temperatures were steadily falling as though something was "stealing the heat".Fall of Light, Chapter 13, US HC p.400 Hood ritually invoked a Long Night over the encampment in the Jaghut Odhan, thus stopping time there and enabling the passage of his army through a gate into the realm of the dead - where the army would, at last, be able to wage war on their avowed enemy, Death.Fall of Light, Chapter 13, US HC p.394-395Fall of Light, Chapter 22, US HC p.698Fall of Light, Chapter 23, US HC p.702-704 Surrounding Hood when the Long Night began was the core of his army - the Jaghut who made up Hood's Fourteen. Hood's army, at some point in the Long Night, left - according to Korya Delath, they had stepped out of time and were as good as dead.Fall of Light, Chapter 23, US HC p.715-718 Ultimately, Hood's army against death had been composed of one thousand, or so, individualsFall of Light, Chapter 6, US HC p.144 - including the following: * Jaghut - Hood's FourteenFall of Light, Chapter 23, US HC p.715 * AzathanaiFall of Light, Chapter 13, US HC p.402-403 * Dog-Runners - the majority of the armyFall of Light, Chapter 6, US HC p.144-145/161 * Forulkan * Ilnap islanders - blue-skinned island dwellers * Jheck * JhelarkanFall of Light, Chapter 6, US HC p.161 * Thel Akai * Tiste - mainly Deniers Quotes Hood's Realm It was held that the souls of the dead would go to Hood's realm via Hood's Gate,Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.86 also referred to as Death's Gate.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.138 The area in front of Hood's Gate was described as a flat plain which was neither grass nor earth. The bright yellow glare of the sky did not originate from a sun, it was sourceless and the atmosphere was hot. The Gate itself was composed of naked human peat bog bodies with blackened flesh, animated and moaning.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.135/136 On rare occasions, the dead were accompanied to the gate by Hood in person, as was the case with BeakReaper's Gale, Chapter 22 and Toc the Younger, whereas at other times, there was a Gatekeeper.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.137 Later in the series, the ascended Bridgeburners became Guardians of the Gate and their leader, the former Whiskeyjack, told Kalyth that they were, or would become, the new arbiters for as long as necessary.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 13, UK HC p.432-434 Once through the Gate, Toc the Younger speculated it was up to Hood or one of his minions to decide what to do with the soul, if anything.Memories of Ice, Chapter 9 The land of Hood's Realm was ankle-deep in rotting, crumbling bones beneath a sickly grey sky.The Bonehunters, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.143 Worship According to Lady Envy, Hood's host of holidays and celebrations were notable for their "swarming flies, blood-covered acolytes, cackling crows and faces stained with the ash from cremations". One such ceremony was the Dawn of Flies in which priests would paint themselves in honey or blood that would entrap flies and wasps against their skin.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 13, US SFBC p.510-511 One way of appealing to the God of Death was to let blood in Hood's bowl and call upon the shades of one's ancestors.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.85 Capemoths were Hood's symbol in Seven Cities and carved on his temple in Aren.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.286 Trivia It was stated by Equity, shortly before her death, that Hood was extremely powerful, even before claiming the Throne of Death, that he could have been an Elder God. She also hinted that Hood might have betrayed his followers during the Jaghut war on death. This was hinted at several other times, though the exact nature of the betrayal was not made clear. It is possible that many felt he had betrayed his followers by taking the Throne of Death, however Equity's phrasing seems to point at something more active, and later Hood remarked that he cheated death by taking its throne. Expressions The Malazan series contained many exclamations which referred to Hood: *"Hood's balls on a skillet"House of Chains, Chapter 26, UK MMPB p.997 *"Hood's Bones"Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.147 *"Hood's Breath"Gardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.5 *"Hood's Curse"Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.90 *"Hood's pecker"Reaper's Gale, Chapter 21, BCA edition p.688 *"Hood's litany"The Bonehunters, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.113 *"In Hood's name"Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, UK MMPB p.1104 Speculation There is some speculation that Aimanan was Hood as the two names are listed in the Appendix of The Crippled God on one line. It is probable however, that that was a type-setting mistake as in the Dramatis Personae of The Crippled God, Aimanan and Hood are mentioned separately in the list of the Fourteen Jaghut. From a timeline point of view it seems unlikely as well as Hood climbed up to the Spire during the Battle of the Spire whilst the Fourteen were fighting far below.The Crippled God, Chapter 23, US HC p.764-765/774-775/779-780 The final scene with the Jaghut also supports the notion that Hood was not with them during the fight.The Crippled God, Epilogue I, US HC p.899-900 The maps of the Jaghut Odhan included with Forge of Darkness and Fall of Light seem to prove that Hood and Aimanan were indeed separate characters. The maps show the tower keeps of eight of the Fourteen Jaghut and Hood's and Aimanan's keeps are shown as occupying completely separate locations. Notes and references Category:Ascendants Category:Gods Category:High House Death Category:Jaghut Category:Mages Category:Males Category:Rulers